iFuture Selves
by Bubbles137
Summary: What happened when Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Gibby meet their future selves. How will they react to their futures. Romance, humor, and people from the past will come back. First fan fiction ever, so hope you like it...
1. Chapter 1: Should we be doing this?

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not iCarly...**

**This is my first Fan Fictions, so if you hate it, please say so, and if you have anymore ideas please Review and tell me them, and if they are good enough for the story, I will put them in here... ~Bubbles137~**

iFuture Selves

Chapter 1

Three adult friends were riding up the elevator in Bushwell Plaza, all nervous of what is about to happen.

"Should we be doing this?" asked a dark brown haired woman with dark brown eyes.

"We're doing it, gosh, don't go crazy over it" replied a curly haired, blond headed woman with icy, crystal like eyes.

"Yeah, don't go crazy, you're already crazy enough" mumbled a hot, brown haired guy with milky chocolate eyes that always melt and swirls with the icy, crystal eyes.

The brunette women hut the brunette guy in the gut.

"I heard that" scolded the brunette women.

"Should we knock or wait for the others because I could really go for some meat right now" whined the blonde.

"Here, I was saving this for later, but you really need it now" said the brunette guy while taking out a Ziploc bag of ribs out of his backpack with all the other 'emergency' food. **(A/N I also carry emergency food with me at school, but mine are Granola Bars.)**

The blondes' eyes lit up when she saw the bag of ribs.

"Thank you, hon" yelled the blond while trying to get the bag of ribs.

The brunette gay pulled it away and puckered his lips out for a kiss. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and kissed him hard on the lips. She grabbed the bag of ribs while doing it.

"Can we please wait for the others, I don't want to do this without them" begged the brunette women in a slight nervous voice.

" I really don't care, I got what I wanted" replied the blond, who is starting to eat her ribs.

"Sure, we can wait, but we have to act normal when we walk in there, okay, we don't want them getting suspicious" said the brunette guy.

"Trust me, once we walk through those doors, they will start getting suspicious" replied the blond women.

**That was Chapter 1, I am in the middle of working Chapter 2, I would like at least 5-10 reviews before putting it up. Hope you like it, if you have any ideas, please tell me, I would like to hear them... ~Bubbles137~**


	2. Chapter 2:Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visiters

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly...**

**Thanks for the reviews, if you have any ideas, please tell me, I may use them, and the more the reviews, the less time you will have to wait for a chapter because you guy inspire me. I take flames, if you want to know, i love them, they make me better , so here is Chapter 2, hope you like...**

Carly's POV

It was a brand now Saturday morning, the birds sang on the window sill, my hair as crazy as it is every Saturday. I rub my eyes and yawn. I lay on my bed for about two minutes before I pull my covers off of me. I walk to the bathroom like a zombie would do in those video games or movies. I look in the mirror and look horrified at my reflection. My dark brown hair in almost every direction, my dark brown eyes still looking sleepy, but I was wide awake and dry drool in the corner of my mouth.

"Gosh, I look like an electrified, rabied rat. I better get ready for today" I picked up my brush and start brushing my hair, then I brush my teeth and splashed water on my face then dried my face off with a pair of purple girl boxer shorts.

"AHHH!" I scream while throwing the boxer shorts away from me.

_Sam, she needs to learn how to put her clothe in the hamper._

I walk downstairs, still in pajamas, and see my older broth, Spencer, cooking breakfast for my, him, and the blonde that is sleeping on the couch. I still feel bad for her, it has been 2 month since her break up with Freddie and every Saturday at midnight, I would hear her cry her heart out, trust me, she was that heartbroken, and today is Saturday, so another weekend full of tears.

"Good morning, kiddo" said Spencer

"Good morning" I yawned, I sat on a red stool and watch Sam, because Spencer is almost finished with the bacon and when she wakes up over the smell of bacon, it is always funny to watch.

"In 5,4,3,2" I said counting down with my fingers. When I pointed to her, her eyes popped open and jumped off the couch and ran all the way to the kitchen.

"Sam, Sam, wait, it has to cool- and she ate it" yelled Spencer with his hands in the air.

I was trying to keep myself from laughing, but with Spencer looking at Sam in disbelief and Sam happily munching on the bacon that she ate in about 3 seconds, I failed miserably.

"Not funny, how would you like it if you had no breakfast to eat?" whined Spencer with a pout.

"Your face was so funny, and this is Sam we're talking about, so don't be surprised" I said pointing at him, and at this point, I completely stopped laughing.

The door opened to show my best guy friend, Freddie looking down on his PearPhone texting someone.

"Hey Freddie, who you texting?" I asked

"Hey Carly, and I'm texting Gibby" he replied

I look at Sam and I see that she lets out a breath I didn't know she was holding. I bet she was afraid that he was texting another girl. I smirked at the idea, but she didn't seem to noticed.

"I'm going to go change, be back in a few minutes, and Spencer try to finish breakfast, and Sam, don't eat it yet" I yelled going upstairs

I can see Sam roll her eyes at me as I go upstairs.

Sam's POV 

Now, here I am watching TV, while Carly changes from her pajamas, and to make it worse, Freddie is here, gosh, him and his red plaid shirt that shows his biceps, and dark blue jeans, and grey Vans, gosh, he makes my sick.

"Spencer, you done with breakfast?" I yell to the kitchen

"In a minute" he yelled back to me from the kitchen

Carly walks down the stairs in a grey penny-tee that says _'Fried Clowns'_ in orange letters, blue skinny jeans, and white flats

"Good, breakfast is ready" Carly said while taking a piece of toast

I dash to the kitchen and grab the plate of ham that was on the table. I can hear Freddie chuckling behind the counter, _Gosh I love that laugh- no Puckett focus on the ham. _Once, I finish with the ham, (which was about a minute later) I ran upstairs to change out of my pajamas, and change into a yellow shirt with white zig-zags, light blue jeans, and purple high tops.

"You guys are still eating, gosh, I can eat all that food in about 5 minutes" I said while they smile and roll their eyes at me.

The door opens and Gibby comes in.

"Gibbaaay" said Gibby

"Sup' Gib" said Freddie

"Hey, GIbby" said Carly

"Gibbaay" said Spencer

" Sup' Gibson" I said

"Ooo, food" Gibby said while walking over to the dining room table and started eating a strawberry.

When breakfast was over, we (by we I mean not me) clean up breakfast and watched Celebrities Underwater, but was interupted by a few knocks on the door.

"Who could that be?" asked Carly in a confused tone.

We all look at each other in confusion. Carly walks to the door and three adults that looks very familiar stand at the door way.

There was a brunette woman with dark brown eyes, wearing a red blouse, washed out skinny jeans with a few rips above the knee, and black high heels.

A hot, brunette guy wearing a blue polo shirt, dark black jeans, and black vans, his eyes look very familiar, and did I mention HOT!

Then, a woman with curly, blond hair and deep blue, she was wearing a yellow sundress with white flats. We all look at them.

"Hello" said Carly looking at them and rocking back and forward.

Then the dark brown-eyed woman started laughing nervously...

**That was Chapter 2, going to be starting Chapter 3, and going to try to update as fast as possible when I have Chapter 3 planned out, and please send some of your ideas, so I can have something to talk about for the next chapters, hope you like it, update later... ~Bubbles137~**


	3. Chapter 3: More Visitors

Chapter 3: More Visitors

**Guess who's back, me. Hey Readers, Bubbles137 here, I was checking my E~Mail and I had a lot of people putting my story in the Favorite Story list and Story Alert, and I was so happy that it made me want to update Chapter 3 fast, so here it is, so you like it. ~Bubbles137~**

Sam's POV

If that lady is trying to embarrass herself, mission accomplished. All she kept doing was laughing in a nervous tone. The lady in the sundress smacked the nervous brunette on the shoulder.

"Ow" whispered the brunette

The blond shrugged and was the first one to talk to us.

"Is this the Shay's residents?" asked the blond

"Uh, yes, it is, who are you?" asked Carly

"Can we come in?" said Hottie

I bet Carly just noticed him because Carly started to giggle

"He's mine, sister" scolded the blond in a deadly voice

Carly's eyes widened and opened the door completely, so they can all come in. As they walked in, we all stared at them. Carly closed the door behind them, and we all shared an awkward silence.

"Who are you?" yelled Carly

"Can we first have drinks like normal people would ask if someone comes over" asked the blond like it was obvious

Umm, sure, what would you want?" asked Carly, shoving her hands in her front pocket.

"Peppy Cola" the three said at the same time

"K, 3 Peppy Colas it is, be right back, oh and you can sit if you want" said Carly while going to the kitchen.

The 3 adults walk to the couch and see that Gibby and Freddie are sitting on it already. The blond motioned her hands to them to stand up and move, and they obeyed her. The adults sat down and while we sat there looking at them, they look around, trying not to make eye contact.

"BOO!" the blond women yelled sarcasticly

We all jumped a little because we weren't expecting it.

"How did I know that was going to happen?" chuckled the brown-eyed woman

The hottie shoved the blond a little and she shrugged

"Well sorry, but they keep looking at us like we're hobos watching a clock to see if the world might end; which is not b the way" said the blond with her hands pointing at us.

"That's because to them we are hobos watching a clock to see if the world might end" said the hottie while rolling his eyes

"But still it is not nice to stare" pouted the blond.

Freddie's POV

Who are these people? I have to admit they look very familiar but I just can't put my finger on it.

"Awww hon, don't pout" said the guy while putting his arm around the blondes' shoulder and bringing her close to him

"I'm not pouting" pouted the blond woman

"Yeah, sure you aren't" the guy said sarcasticly

Carly came in the room with 3 Peppy Colas

"Here you go" said Carly while giving them all a Peppy Cola

"Thanks" they said at the same time

"So, who are you?" said Sam with her confused face on.

_She looks so cute confused- snap out of it Freddie_

"Yes, who are you" said Spencer in a flirty way, putting his arm around the brown-eyed women

"I'm married" she said

"Should have known" said Spencer walking away from the other adults

"Um, actually, we invited a few more people and we don't want to tell you who we are until they are all here" said the unknown guy

"Okayyy, so we can call you guys by nicknames" said Sam "You, Brune" said Sam pointing at the unknown brown-eyed women "You, Blondie" pointing at the blonde women " and you, Hottie" Sam said flirtaciously, pointing at he unknown guy.

I can feel my blood boil when she said that.

_Calm down Freddie, you guys broke up months ago_

They guy whispered something to Blondie with a flirty smile.

"Shut up" shouted Blondie to him

He chuckled and laid back on the couch

"He likes the nicknames, thanks for the nickname, Blondie" said a smirking blond to Sam, and Sam glared at her.

"Brune?" questioned the brown-eyed women

"What? You don't like it?" asked Sam

"Brune?" questioned the brown-eyed girl again

*_Knock, knock, knock*_

"That must be one of the others" said Blondie, standing up and walking to the door to open the door to a man in his late Forties, wearing a read shirt with blue jeans and black Converse. _Why does he also look so familiar?_

"Hey girlie" said the man

"Hey youuu" said Blondie, hugging him

"Can I come in?" said the man

"Yeah, yeah, come in" said Blondie while closing the door behind him

"Hey guys" said the man waving at everyone

"Heyyy" everyone said waving back

"Hey, where's Sasha?" asked Brune

"Oh she's getting all the kids ready to come" said the man

"Oh, good" said Brune

They talk for a few minutes before we hear 3 more knocks. They were all in the kitchen and we were still in the living room, watching TV. Blondie opens the door to show another man, but this one was a little chubby, wearing a tacky shirt, black tie, tanned-colored pants and white sneakers. _I'm telling you, I have seen these people before._

"Brune, it's for you" said Blondie in a singing voice

"HHUUUBBBYYY!" yelled Brune, running to the man and jumped on him with her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Hm, hey hon, how are you?" asked the man

"Better now" said Brune with a giggle

She got off of him, but still has a smile on her face

"Hey everyone" said the new guy waving at all of us and holding hands with Brune

"Hey" we all say at the same time.

They went to the kitchen to talk like the rest of them. _Who are these people?_

"WHAT?" we hear the unknown adults sat at he same time.

The man in his forties, comes from the kitchen and the rest followed.

"I was just looking for a paintbrush for Skylar to use and I was touching a few important papers that belonged to Sasha, then it just burst into flames" said the man looking stressed

"Ooo, wait til' Sasha finds out" siadBlondie smirking at the man like everyone else

"Now, Sasha can't find out" said the man looking worried

The door opened quietly to show a middle aged woman wearing a purple Maxi dress with blue, white, and black splatters and gray flats.

"Do not tell, Sasha" said the man still looking worried.

"Tell me what?" said, who I think was supposed to be Sasha, crossing her arms and tapping her left foot and looking serious.

The man turned around and looked surprised, he was looking around not making eye contact, then he looked at her like he had an idea.

"SASHA!" he yelled while putting his arms around her and dipping her into a kiss. **(A/N Like the scene from iHire an Idiot, I think)**

The unknown adults chuckled. He dipped her back up from the dip.

"I'll let it slide... for now, but we will talk about it later, said Sasha pointing at the man with a strict voice. He nodded in agreement.

_He must be thinking of an excuse._

"Hey, where are the kids?" asked Blondie

"They were right behind me-" said Sasha, but was cut off by the door opening

"MOMMY, DADDY!" screamed a pair of triplets, 2 girls and a boy about 4 or 5 years old, running to Brune and the guy with the tacky shirt. Behind them was a 7 year old girl with blond curls and brown-eyes yelling at a 9 year old boy with brown-hair and brown-eyes yelling back, and behind them were a pair of twins, a boy and a girl both about 13 years old, rolling their eyes at the kids yelling, while walking normally and closed the door behind them.

"Hey guys" said Brune in a lovely tone

"Hi mommy" said the triplets at the same time

"What about me?" asked the chubby guy

"DADDY" yelled the 2 girls of the triplets running to their dad. The boy raised his little arms in front of his mother and she picked him up. The little boy was wearing a green polo shirt, tanned pants, and Sketchers light-up sneakers. Both of the girls were wearing the same thing; Pink and white dresses with pink little flats, brown-hair and brown- eyes the only thing deferent about them was that one had a pink flower in her hair and the other white.

"Hey dad" said the 13 year old twins at the same time. The boy was wearing a blue t-shirt, black loose jeans, and blue converse, he also had black hair and dark brown-eyes. The girl had black hair, dark brown-eyes, a pink plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and pink high- tops.

"Hey, give your dad a big hug" said the man with his arms wide open, and they just rolled their eyes and hugged him at the same time.

The 7 year old girl and 9 year old boy caught my attention, they kept yelling at each other. Why do they also remind me of other people.

"I know it was you who poured the lemonade on my new PearPad" yelled the boy

"Do you have any proof?" yelled the girl

"No-" said the boy

"Then, I didn't do it" yelled the girl proudly

"I know it was you, GIRLIE" yelled the boy

"What did you call me?" said the girl in a deadly voice and deadly glare

"You heard me, I called you Girlie, GIRLIE" yelled the boy

"THAT'S IT!" screamed the girl

She tackled the boy to the floor, and started slapping him. We all stepped back, and away from the fight. He got a hold of her wrist and pushed her off of him, and he started pulling her hair.

"Hair, hair, hair, hair, hair" the girl kept repeating

Blondie and 'Hottie' by what Sam called him, walked to the fighting children and pulled them apart, but they kept kicking and swinging their arms out. Blondie was trying to clam down the girl and 'Hottie' took the boy. (Still going by what Sam called him.)

"ENOUGH! IF YOU BOTH DON'T CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW, THERE WILL BE NO HAM FOR DINNER!" yelled Blondie to the children.

The children gasped and glared at each other, and sighed.

"Yes, momma" said he kids at the same time

"Thanks honey" said 'Hottie'(Sam's words)

"Your welcome" said Blondie

"Okay, since we are all here, how about we introduce ourselves, is that okay?" asked Brune staring at everyone.

"YES!" we all scream to her

"Ok, let's get into family groups" said Brune

_Finally, we get to know who these people are. I hope they're not freaks that will steal anything._

We all look at he groups at see that Sasha, the man in his forties, and the 13 year old twins are in one group. Brune, the chubby guy, and the triplets in another, and Blondie, Hottie( Sam's words), and the fighting kids in another.

"We are the Shays" said group #1

"We are the Gibsons" said group #2

" and we are the Bensons" said group #3

"and we are from the future" they said at the same time.

"Year 2026 to be exact" said Blondie.

That was when all of our mouths dropped...

**Hope you liked it, going to be working on Chapter 4, it you have ideas tell me, and if I messed something up tell me...Review ~Bubbles137~**


	4. Chapter 4:Properly introducing ourselves

Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks for the reviews and Story Alerts and adding my story to the Favorite list. I got permission from my mom to use the computer, because she forgot me at school, so here is Chapter 4 hope you like it. ~Bubbles137~**

Sam's POV

My mouth dropped, but I quickly recovered. _They can't be from the future, it's not possible._

"Yeah right, like you guys are from the future, now who are you really?" I said sarcasticlly

"but we are" said the triplets

"Yeah, and my parents were so nervous about meeting their younger selves, that we had to practice how to introduce ourselves" said the 7 year old girl, while rolling her eyes at her parents.

"So if you don't believe us, then let us properly introduce ourselves" said Blondie "Shays, you go first, then Gibsons, then us" continued Blondie

"Okay, hi, I am Sasha Shay, former Sasha Striker, mother of twins, and wife of Spencer Shay" said Sasha

"I am Skylar Shay, 13 years old, youngest twin, daughter of Spencer and Sasha Shay" said Skylar

"I am Stephen Shay, 13 years old, oldest twin by 12 minutes, son of Spencer and Sasha Shay" Stephen said proudly, it might just be because his older.

_I can't believe these are the Shays, but I'm going to need more convincing to make me believe them._

"Told you they practiced" whispered the 7 year old girl to us.

I look at Spencer to see what his reaction was and his eyes were wide and his mouth looked like it hit the floor and bounced back up. _Oh Spencer!_

Family number 2 was up next. The Gibsons.

The little girl with a pink flower in her hair stepped forward.

"My name is Gabriella Gibson, youngest of the triplets, pawents are Caratta and Gibby Gibson, 4 years old, woves pink" said Gabriella. It was so cute how she didn't know proper english, so she kept saying W's and forgetting letters while she talked.

"Hi, um, my name is Gloria Gibson, Glore or Glory for short, 4 years old, middle triplet, loves white, parents are Carlotta and Gibby Gibson, yeah" said Gloria. I could tell she was kind of shy, but she could speak proper english.

"My name is Gabriel Gibson, Gabe for short, 4 years old, loves green, parents Carlotta and Gibby Gibson, and I'm the oldest triple" said Gabe proudly, while popping his collar.

"By 5 minutes" yelled Gloria

"By 9 minutes" yelled Gabriella

"Sorry" said Gabe

"I'm Gibby Gibson, father of triplets, and husband of Carlotta Gibson" said an older Gibby. _Wait, he's married to Carly in the future?_

"and I am Carlotta Gibson, former Carlotta Shay, Carly or Carls for short, mother of triplets, and wife of Gibby Gibson, said older Older a.k.a Mrs. Gibson

I looked at Carly and Gibbly to see their reations. Gibby and Carly locked eyes for a few seconds, then looked away blushing hard.

I chuckled at their behavior. Then the next group stepped forward.

_The Bensons!_

I was a little scared about the Benson family, because if they are from the future, then who was Freddie married too?

"Hey, my name is Calvin Fredward Benson, Cal for short, I am 9 years old, oldest sibling, loves technology, and son of Samantha and Fredward Benson" said Cal.

My heart broke when he said that. _Looks like I didn't marry Freddie, we did break up, so what was the use, he married some Samantha chick- wait, my name is Samantha!_

"My name is Allison Ana Gwendalyn Benson, Aly for short, I am 7 years old, youngest sibling so far, loves food, can break and repair and PearPhone in 20 to 30 minutes, daughter of Samantha and Fredward Benson blah, blah, blah, and next" said Aly, rolling her eyes. _Hmmm, youngest sibling SO FAR!_

"Hi, I'm Fredward Benson, Freddie for short, father of 2 devious and smart kids, and I'm the husband of Samantha Benson" said the hottie who is Freddie in the future. _Damn, he looks good or even better HOT!_

_"_Hey, um, I am Samantha Joy Benson, Sam or Sammy for short, former Sam Puckett or Samantha Joy Puckett, mother of 2 evil kids and wife of Fredward Benson" said the older me.

" Oh mother,you make me blush" said Aly with her right hand on her right cheek looking away.

I look at Freddie to see his reaction to the Benson family and he looked exactly like Spencer. He must be very shocked.

"Wait, me and Gibby are married and have triplets in the future?" asked Carly at the Gibsons

They all nodded yes.

"and I marry Freddie and have 2 kids in the future" I asked looking at the Bensons.

They all nodded yes.

"But we broke up" Freddie and I said at the same time, we look at each other and blush a little , we looked back at the Benson family.

"We did, and we got back together" said older Freddie

"We are all going to need explanations" said Freddie looking at everyone

"Don't worry, we'll all explain everything later, but right now us Bensons have big news" said the future me.

"and what is this big news that you have to tell everyone right now?" asked the older Carly.

We all look at the Benson family and the Benson kids look at their parents, and the older Freddie and older me looked at each other, smiled, and nodded.

"I'M PREGNANT!" yelled the future me.

My mouth dropped as I look at the future me and future Freddie, I am pretty sure Freddie did the same. The regular Carly and Spencer had their eyes wide and were starting to smile. Future Calry started to squeal, and run to future me and hug her while jumping up and down.

"How did I know it was going to happen?" asked Gibby and the Shay family at the same time.

"Oh, and it's a boy" said Aly

"and how would you know that?" said future Freddie with a smile

"If it was a girl, mom would be throwing up 30 times a day, and yelling at you 24/7" said Aly to future Freddie

"That was not fun" said future Freddie, shaking his head no

" and if it was a boy, mom would be eating meat and granola bars for half the day, then with you playing your little 'pillow fight' for the rest" said Cal putting quotation marks around pillow fight

"Now, that was fun" said future Freddie with a smirk and shaking his head yes

"We didn't need to know that" said future Spencer walking away from the group.

**Here is Chapter 4, I am almost done with Chapter 5, because I have been working hard on it, and I am pretty sure you will love the next chapter after I finish it. If you have any ideas, please tell me. Review and add me to Alerts and Favorites. I will update soon... ~Bubbles137~**


	5. Chapter 5:I remember you

Chapter 5:I Remember you

**Hey, Bubbles137 here, I want to thank you for all the reviews and I want to give credit to SeddieJathanFan because this story was inspired by SeddieJathanFan and I used a few of the children's name from her story, check her stories and you might like them. Hope you love this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: If I did own iCarly, Seddie would have happened at the beginning and they would have never broke up... So, I don't own it.**

Spencer's POV

I was looking at the Benson kids and they look so familiar, like I've seen them before. I walk up to them and tap them on the shoulder. They turn around, and I look at them strangely, and they mimicked my face. I tilt my head to the left and they tilt theirs to the right, then I tilted my head to the right and they tilted theirs to the left. Cal turns around and grabs a french fry, dumps it in ketchup, then puts it in his mouth.

_*Flashback*_

_"French Fry" call said to Carly, and she put a fry i his mouth_

_"Ketchup" said Cal with is mouth open_

_Carly took the ketchup bottle, opened it, and squirted ketchup in Cal's mouth_

_*End of Flashback*_

I shake my head and looked at Aly. She had her head in the fridge, looking for something. _She is definitely Sam's daughter. _She takes out a juice box, takes the straw, pokes it in the juice box, and starts sipping.

_*Flashback*_

_"Here" I said, giving a juice box to the mysterious little girl who is sitting on the counter, she takes the juice box and stats sipping_

_"Yeah, 3% fruit juice" I said looking at the little girl_

_"Now, are you ready to tell me who you are?-" I said, but was cut off by the door bell ringing, I looked at the door then the girl_

_"Stay here" I said running to the door_

_*End of Flashback*_

_My eyes widened at the 2 kids. Oh my god, I know these kids. _I started screaming and pointing at Cal and Aly. Everyone stopped talking or stopped what they were doing and ran to the kitchen where I was. I was still screaming and pointing at them; they looked at me weird and confused.

"Spencer, Spncer, what's wrong" said regular Carly looking worried

"I've seen them before" I yelled still looking at them.

"Seen who before?" asked Carly

"Aly and Cal" I yelled. I looked at them and their eyes grow wide like they were scared of something.

"Oh no

I heard them whisper to each other

"What do you mean you've seen them before?" said future Sam walking to my with her arms crossed.

"I. Have. Seen. Them. Before" I said like a robot. She glared at me and I step back.

"I have seen Aly when young Carly, Sam, and Freddie went to that Space Camp thing, and I've seen Cal when he was helping Carly with her Green Week Project" I said calmly to everyone but mostly future Sam and younger Carly.

"But the Cal that helped me was like 21 years old, how is that possible?" asked Carly

"Well, they are from the future, maybe there is an aging machine" I said to Calry. I look at future Sam and she was starting to turn around slowly to face her husband. He gulped and started to walk backward.

"Freddie, honey" said future Sam starting to walk slowly toward future Freddie. "Weren't you working on an aging app for the PearPhone, and you could be any age you wanted to for only 2 or 3 days?" asked future Sam

"Um, I-I don't remember, um, working on that" he stuttered still walking backwards

"and wasn't it you who was in need of someone to test it out?" ask future Sam getting closer to future Freddie

"N-no, I don't think so" stuttered future Freddie as his back hit the wall

"Don't lie to me freddie" said future Sam about 3 feet from future Freddie.

"Yes" future Freddie said ashamed

"Freddie, what did I say about using out kids as experiments?" yelled future Sam

"Not to do it" said future Freddie with his head down

"But you do it any way, I am going to kill you" said future Sam with an angry voice

"Sammy, calm down, your stressing out and this is not good for the baby" he said with a scared voice and hands up in a surrendering way

"Oh, that again, when I was pregnant with Aly and Cal, and I was angry at you, you would always bring them up. Well, we already have 2 devil children, might as well have another" yelled future Sam. I was pretty sure she was going to kill him, if future Gibby didn't step in at the time.

"Hey guys, where is Aly and Cal?" asked future Gibby

We all look around and see that they were missing.

"Oh god, they disappeared. I expected it from Aly, but Cal,he always runs away" said older Sam

"Where could they be?" asked regular Gibby

"They are my children, so they're kid of fast" said older Sam

We started to hear a little girl's giggle and someone shushing her...

Above us?

We all looked up and see an air vent.

"Calvin and Allison Benson, get your butts down here" yelled future Sam and future Freddie a the same time

"We are down here" I heard 2 voices say at the same time. We turn around and see that Aly and Cal were down he here indeed. _They are fast._

"Don't lie to me, or even try to lie. Tell me what you were doing here last time you were here?" said older Sam in parent mode, squatting to their level. They kept quiet and looked down.

"You guys want it the hard way, don't you?" asked future Sam. They still said nothing and just looked at each other. "Okay, you leave me no choice" said future Sam walking to the fridge.

"Sam, what are you planning to do" asked future Freddie

"What do you think she's going to do" asked regular Freddie

"I don't know" said older Freddie with a shrug

We all looked back at future Sam and see her opening the bottom part of the fridge. She took out something with a 'Gotcha' and put it behind her back. She was smirking at the kids evilly. Everyone was eyeing her to see what she had behind her back. She put something on the counter with a little 'crush'. She took her hand off the item to reveal it. All the kids gasped and even me. _No, she can't make them do this. _There was fear in Cal and Aly's eyes, they started to shake their heads violently.

"Momma, you can't make us do this" said Cal with a fearful voice

"Then tell me, what were you doing here?" said older Sam. Everyone was quiet and paying attention on the fight between Mother vs. Children, and I swear I heard future me ask Sasha and the kids for popcorn.

"We didn't know what we were doing, we're just kids, please don't make us do this" begged Aly. I have to admit, it was pretty cruel, what she wanted them to do if they didn't tell her what they did.

"That doesn't answer my question, what were you doing here?" asked future Sam again, but with a deadly glare. They didn't say anything, all they did was eye the subject on the island. "Come here" she said pointing to them and where she was standing now. The kids looked at each other and obeyed. Once they were in front of the object, they both looked at their mother and started shaking their heads slowly as if saying _'Please, please, please don't make us do this'_ but she didn't obey them. She is their mother.

"Eat it" older Sam ordered to Aly and Cal.

"Mom-" said Aly but was cut off

"Don't mom me, whether you tell me or you eat that?" older Sam said pointing at the object.

"But we really didn't know what we were doing" said Cal. When he said that, it reminded me of Freddie. Yet again, Cal is his son.

"That's it, eat it!" ordered older Sam

"But mom-" said ALy and Cal at the same time

"No buts, eat it" ordered older Sam. We were all watching and some shaking our heads. It reminds me of the scene when someone is about to get hanged and everyone just watches everything. Aly and Cal signed in defeat, their was really was no reason to fight with Sam, she will just win. We all looked at the item, it was every kids nightmare. Yes, yes, it was...

_A Carrot!_

Aly and Cal looked at each other and gulped. Aly was strong, because she picked up the carrot first, and looked at it in disgust. Cal just watched her. _Man, he is as wimpy as his dad. _Aly took a bite out of the carrot and started to chew slowly. Cal looked like he might faint. Aly swallowed and started to gag. At this point Cal did faint.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" screamed Aly running to the bathroom. Older Sam had a smirk on her face.

"Come on Freddie, help me carry Cal to the couch" said older Sam picking up Cal's arms by the wrist. Both Freddies started to walk to Cal, they looked at each other laughed a little, and regular Freddie told future Freddie he could do it, older Sam was his wife. Which got him thinking of 'his' original Sam for a while but shook his head to get this mind off of it. Older Freddie picked up Cal's feet.

"Why do I always get the feet?" whined older Freddie.

"Oh, don't be a wimp, remember when Cal was like 1 or 2 and you would always 

carry him. This is just like it, except he's older and your holding his feet" said older Sam looking behind her to make sure she didn't hit anything. Older Freddie groaned as they put Cal on the couch.

"Hey, how long are you staying?" asked regular Carly to every future person in the room.

"We might leave tomorrow, if that's okay with you, we can just go get a few hotel rooms and sleep there" said future Carly

"It is still weird seeing you here, but sure" said regular Carly

"Wait, I have to stay here" said older Sam

"Why?" I said with a confused face

"Because in hotel rooms, they have no food, but here, you guys already have food" replied older Sam

"You are the future me, and I like you" said Sam with a cocky smile.

"K, so how about the Bensons stay here, and Shays and Gibsons get hotel room?" suggested regular Carly.

"Cool with me" said older Sam and everyone nodded in agreement.

Aly walks out of bathroom holding her tongue. She stopped a few feet from her mother, and they both stared each other down.

"You do know, you're still going to have to tell me what you were doing here, right?" said older Sam. Aly nodded yes, still holding her tongue.

"Good" said older Sam with a smile

"I need a Peppy Cola" mumbled Aly walking to the fridge.

**That was Chapter 5. I hope you like it. SeddieTheRealDeal now you know that yes, it is the Cal from 'iGo Nuclear' and Aly is the girl from 'iSpace Out' and I think you like that your name is in a Fan Fiction, trust me I would too. pariswriter07, I also did your request about clarifying them, even though i was plannning on doing tit anyways. Review and I will update soon. ~Bubbles137~**


	6. Chapter 6:Small talk with me

Chapter 6

Hey everyone, Bubbles137 here, sorry I couldn't update sooner, I've been busy with homework and I am moving soon out of the country to Italy because my dad is in the army, so yeah. I have also helped a few people with their Fan Fictions, so I helped SeddieJathanFan with her writers block, her story that I helped her with it called iGet Competitive so check that out and I also helped 1Timothy412 with her writers block that she had for a few month now, and gave her some ideas for a few new chapters for her crossover story of Zoey101 and H2O called H2O101 so also check that out if you'd like, here is Chapter 6, hope you like it…

Freddie's POV

I walk into the living room from the kitchen. I sat down on the couch and looked at the ceiling. I am a little stressed out because 1: Some strangers come to the front door on Carly's apartment and sat they are our future selves. 2: I find out I marry Sam and have 2 kids with another on the way (which I don't mind actually) and 3: we all look pretty hot in the future; I'm not complaining, I just wanted to say it. I put my hands on my face and rub a little to see if I can wake up from this dream, but I was also a little tired even though it was close to the afternoon. I didn't notice that older me was standing next to me, looking down on me and waiting for me to notice him. When I took my hands off my face, I jumped a little 'cause I just noticed him.

"Can I sit there?" he said pointing to the spot next to me.

"Ummm, sure" I said sitting up straight.

"What's wrong?" he said looking confused

"Nothing" I mumbled, but it wasn't nothing actually. Just thinking about Sam and I married, 'making' our children, the birth of children and everything in between, it just makes my heart flutter. There were still a few things that confused me like how did we get married if we broke up months ago, and why were they here.

"It's not nothing and I know it because I have been in the same position where we are now, and I'm you" he said and he did have a point.

"I don't know, it's just that—this all seems so surreal" I said softly to him, and it did seem surreal.

"Tell me exactly what you think is surreal" he said to me putting his arm around the couch.

"Well 1: I never thought Spencer would ever marry Sasha Striker and have twins or Carly and Gibby with triplets or Sam and I with 2 kids going to three, even though I've dreamed of it and 2: I'm talking to my older self about my problems" I said straight to his face, but I have been dreaming of marrying Sam even though we broke up, I'm not going to lie. I know, I know, why would a 15 year old boy be thinking of marriage, well it started when the future us walked through those doors and introduced themselves.

"All I heard was that you dreamt of marrying Sam" he chuckled while I rolled my eye, and he continued "Sorry, look, I know you miss Sam being your girlfriend, hell, she does too, but the question is, do you want her back and do you even believe in all of this?" he asked to me.

"Of course, I want Sam back, it's one of my greatest dreams, and maybe I can learn to believe in all of what happened today so far? I said with a sigh

"Good, 'cause I don't want you or me to have a bad future" he said thinking

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"That's why we're here. If you and Sam don't get together, your future and my present will never happen, and so will others, how do you think Gibby and Carly got together. One mistake and 'poof' everything you wished for, gone" he said. I was shocked, I do want this future to happen. I looked over at Sam, who was talking to her older self about something, then I saw her smile and laugh at something she said. Her smile always make me smile. I do want this future, and I do want Sam, so I better not mess this up.

"I'll do anything" I said still looking at Sam

"Good, good, 'cause I really love my life" he said smiling.

"Can you please tell me about it? I would love to hear my future" I begged to him

"Sure, well, Sam and I got back together after her cousin came to town, but I didn't know it was her cousin came to town, but I didn't know it was her cousin, so I was extremely jealous. After, she confessed it was her cousin, I was embarrassed, confessed, and shocked, like how was I suppose to know. Of course, she made fun of me about it, then she asked me why I was jealous and I confessed that even though we broke up, I didn't think it was good to date someone else and the I still loved her and always will. She also confessed that it was to make me jealous and that she still loved me, and we kissed and started dating again. We all went to college, I went to N.I.T and Sam went to Culinary school. We were both close to each other, so we moved it together. On our 6 year anniversary, I proposed to Sam and of course she said yes after tricking me the first time by saying no. Three month later we got married and we went on a one month honeymoon to Italy. One month after the honeymoon ended we found out Sam was pregnant and at the time, I was directing little things like videos and the small stuff. We were both happy, 9 months later, we had a baby boy in the family, Calvin Fredward Benson, and he was beautiful. 2 years later, Sam was pregnant with a girl and we had her and she was so precious, small, and beautiful. I knew I was going to be an overprotective dad and I was going to buy her all the weapons she needs and asked for 'cause she does that now. Now look, 7 years later, I am a movie director, TV producer, and sometimes help over at the Pear company, voted sexiest man of year by Stiletto magazine, and father of 2 kids going to 3, still married to Sam, who is a chef on her own TV show called _'The Samantha Benson Show,'_ voted most beautiful woman of the year by Stiletto magazine, which I happen to agree with and we were voted for a lot of things and won. I'm really happy with my life, I wouldn't change a thing, and I live the kids, and I love Sam so much" he said all that with a he smile on his face.

_Man, I must be very happy in the future._

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Yeah, are there any other things you want to know?" he asked

"Yeah, do we still fight in the future?" I asked

"Sometimes, but we love it, definitely when we make up" he said with a smirk. I laugh a bit.

_Maybe I do have a chance with Sam again…_

***Meanwhile during that conversation***

Sam's POV

I sit down on a chair and put my elbows on the table and hands on my face. I sigh and close my eyes for a minute. _Man, I'm so tired, yet again I did wake up early on a Saturday morning._

"Can I sit here?" I look up and saw future me pointing to the seat next to me.

"Help yourself" I said pointing to the chair

"What up with you?" she asked me, sitting down on the chair.

"Nothing, just tired like always" I said. She chuckled

"No, it's something, now tell me or Aly and I will eat all the ham and meat in the fridge" she said looking at me concerned then smirking

"That's it! You and Aly will eat the ham and meat. I'm just still not used to this" I confessed

"What are you not used of?" she asked me concerned

What am I not used to? Am I not used to them being here or that I know I marry Freddie and have kids with him? Or maybe it's all of this, yeah maybe it's all.

"All of this." I replied after a minute of thinking and not saying anything

"Ah, that we are here, and you marry Freddie, have kids, and that other junk" she said

"Yeah, that" I replied

"Don't worry, I still can't believe it, and I've been married to him for 9 to 10 years, hard work being married" she said chuckling, and looking down at the table.

"Tell me about it" I told her

"Tell you about what" she questioned

"Everything. How did Freddie and I get back together? How was the birth of the children? What do I do in the future? And all that stuff" I replied

"We got back together by cousin Derek, so you might want to thank him later" she said with a smile

"What do you do?" I asked her

"I am a chef with my own TV show called _'The Samantha Benson Show,'_ creepy, I know right" she said rolling her eyes.

"What about the you know… birth of the kids?" I said a little uncomfortable. I can also feel a pair of eyes on me, but I shook the feeling off.

"It was painful, I didn't even give birth, all they did was claw their way out of me." She said with fake fear. I smile and laughed at the expression, she also laughs.

"But hey, I love them a lot, even though Aly is more of a Daddy's girl and Cal is more of a Momma's boy, but he always has time for him." She said dreamily.

"That's very sweet, but you know I hate sweet" I said

"Except for candy" she said with a smirk

"Yeah, sweet, sweet candy" I said with a smile

"Yeah, and sweet, sweet Freddie" she also said dreamily

"Yeahhh, wait—what?" I just realized what she said.

"Oh, stop playing with me, I was where we were now, and I remember how I would always cry on Saturday night because that was the night we broke up. I know your broken hearted, but don't worry about the past, think about the future and I am telling you this, so don't mess it up. Please, because I really love your future, and my kids and most importantly I love Freddie" she said to me with a little bit of begging in her voice.

"Okay, I'll try my best" I said with a smile

"Good, because I don't know where I would be id I never got back together with Freddie, and all this that has happened. Maybe living in a box near the freeway and eating rats, naked, but hey I doubt it." She said then laugh at what it would be like if that did happen. I laugh a little and look down at my hands and think for a bit.

_Maybe I do have a chance with Freddie again, and I really love this future of mine…_


	7. Chapter 7:Betting Time

Chapter 7

**Hey Bubbles137 here, I just want to saw I am sorry for updating any sooner. I just got the computer back from the movers, because I am not moving to Italy anymore so I am staying. I love the reviews and my friends who are also reading this FanFiction, and I just want to say thank you. Hope you enjoy it.**

Freddie's POV

Everyone was doing something. Gabriela and Gloria were plating with Brittany dolls. **(A/N Barbies) **Gabe was playing with a few toy cars and pretending to crash them. _Where did they get those?_ Skylar was drawing in a notebook, and Stephen was playing Pak-Rat on his phone. _Hope he doesn't get addicted to it. _ Aly was listening to music on her PearPod, dancing a bit to the beat, and lip singing, and Cal was trying to fix his wet and sticky PearPad. he recovered from his faint 2 minutes before Older me and I talked.

Older Carly was trying was trying to fix older Gibby's tie, while he is trying to tell her he look fine. Older Spencer was talking to to older me, who was laughing. Sasha and older Sam were also talking, but I saw Sasha put her hand on older Sam's stomach, so they must be talking about the baby.

Carly was getting drinks for everyone, but once in a while she would gaze at Gibby, who was also helping her in the kitchen , but he would also glance at her, but whenever they lock eyes they would look away instantly and blush. Spencer was looking over Skylar's shoulder and seeing what she is drawing and it must be amazing because he was quickly getting his phone out and taking pictures over her head. I laugh at that and look around and my eyes wonder off to Sam.

_Sam._

She was doing what Aly was doing. She was standing up, and her eyes were closed. I saw her body sway from left to right. Her hips moving from left to right, it looked like she was doing the salsa or bachata or something. **(Bachata is a spanish dance. It is like Salsa but more sexual.) **The way her body moved. What I would do to just kiss her and touch her right now- _snap out of it Freddie. Just take those thoughts to your dreams tonight. _I was trying to take my mind of Sam, so I walked to my future kids. I go to Aly and stand in front of her while she still dances a bit.

"Hey" I said. She said nothing, just kept dancing.

"What you listening to?" I asked. She did nothing, just dancing.

"Can you please tell me what you're- Oww, that hurt.: I groaned in pain. Maybe I stood to close, because she kicked me right on my sack. I drop on the floor holding them, still in pain. I hear Sasha and older Sam laugh and giggle. She is truly Sam's daughter.

"Don't get close to her, she bites" Cal said to me holding his PearPad.

"Good to know, but couldn't you tell me that earlier" I groaned out of the pain.

He just shrugs and said "Hey, she's my mom's daughter, you should know who to be around and who not too"

"Yeah, I will take that to heart" I said getting up to get ice or something cole. I go to the fridge and get a bag of peas, 'cause no one likes peas. I walk (or waddled) back to the living room and see Cal with his head on his PearPad that was on his lap and rocking back and forward like someone would do to a baby.

"Why? Why did this happen to me? Why? It was so young and innocent. I will kill that she-beast for what she did. I will kill her for you, my precious Pear-honey" he cried to it, still rocking back and forward. It's so funny how he acts like me. I laugh at him, sat down and put the frozen pea bag **(A/N Pea Bag, LOL) **between my legs.

"We got drinks" said Carly and Gibby with 2 tray of drinks.

"Good, I really need one" said older Gibby.

Everyone got a drink, but they all spit it out at the same time.

"What is this?" gagged Skylar trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"What? It's my special lemonade, is it really that bad?" Carly said sadly

"No wonder it tasted horrible" said said older Spencer

"Yeah, I agree with myself" said Spencer.

I look around and see a very, very, very pissed-off older Sam. I was confused, but then I saw that she had a lemonade stain on her fress, she turned to older me and looked murderously at him. He doesn't even know that he spat at her.

"FREDDIE!" she screamed at him. She was so loud that everyone had to cover their ears with one hand, while trying not to drop their drinks. I am pretty sure I also saw a few birds drop dead from the sky.

"Oh my god, Sam did you have to scream. I'm right next to you- oh no." he said pulling at his ear, then when he turned around and saw the wet stain that he made on her dress.

"Yeah 'oh no' Freddie you know I bought this dress 2 weeks ago" yelled older Sam

"I know, and I am very sorry honey" he said with hands in a surrendering way. Everyone was looking at them in interest.

"How would you like it if I did it to you?" she yelled

"Sam, please, ti was an accident ple- SAM!" he yelled. It was to late, she took her drink and threw it at him and it stained his shirt. _They should really start dabbing before that stains it for good._

"Hm" she mumbles with a smirk

"I didn't ever throw it at you, I sprayed it" he yelled

"Oh, yeah" she said getting another drink, sipping it, held it in her mouth, then spitted it all over his face. He wipe off the drink from his eyes and looked angry at her.

"Oh, honey, your all wet" she said innocently

"Sam, it was an accident" he yelled at her

"That's what you say" she said, rolling her eyes

They started yelling at each other, and in the corner of my eye, I saw older Carly counting down from her fingers.

"BETTING TIME!" she yelled to everyone.

That was when everyone dropped their drinks (except for Spencer, Carly, Sam, and I.) S_tains that Carly is going to have to clean up. _I saw everyone surrounding older Carly and taking out money. I was confused, what were they betting on?

Each triplet had about 1 or 2 dollars, Cal and Aly had $5, the twins had $10, and each adult had $20.

"Aly, update" older Carly commanded

"4 weeks ago was their last fight, Dad won. Punishment was that he slept on the couch for a week" Aly said looking a her PearPod.

"Good, Cal update" older Carly commanded to Cal

"7 weeks ago, mom won. Punishment: no ham for 2 days" Cal informed

I heard a round of Sam and Freddie's but Aly and Cal said mom or dad. They also put money into 2 piles.

"Wait, you guys bet, whether or not Sam and I win a fight?" I said as it clicked in my brain.

"Yep" said older Carly

"And how does this work exactly?" asked Sam

"Well. Sam and Freddie don't fight normally like other couple. They always have a winner in their fights. The loser always punishes the winner, because they are so mad they lost or when they break down the first one to cry is the loser. So the loser gives the punishment to winner, and we bet on the loser." explained older Carly

"and it's a good way to spend our allowance, we can lost it or gain it. By the way, I bet on mom." she said putting $5 on the right pile.

"Yeah, so if Dad wins, the people who betted on mom gets the money" said Cal like it was obvious.

"Ah" we all said

They all looked at older Sam and I with close eyes and interest. After like one or two minutes of fighting with 'Ohhh,' 'Ahhh,' Booyah,' 'ah ha' and other comebacks coming back and forward. Older Sam started crying... Or so we thought.

"Aw, honey please don't cry" said older me softly.

"I just hate it when we fight, and now my dress is ruined" she cried

"But honey, it's out thing and how about we go to the mall and buy you a new dress or a new, fresh ham/" older me said while rubbing her back a little.

"Thanks, hon, i'll take both of them, and your sleeping on the couch until I get them both. Love you." she said smiling and was never crying. She then pecked him on the lips at the end. She reached into a black backpack and took out a blue sundress. It was just like the yellow one but blue. "and I knew I was going to need this" she said rolling her eyes.

He stood there shocked, while older Carly, Aly, Skylar, Sasha, and Gabe (who betted on Sam) did a happy dance, and tried to receive their money. The losers just pouted, and tried to steal their money back.

"And again, I fall for her tricks." I heard older me mumble.

_Sam old, tricky Sam, who I love..._

**So, if you were very confused on this chapter, don't worry, it was suppose to be confusing. Review, and I will also update my other chapters soon, because I am already done with Chapter 8 and 9. This story is going to have 12 Chapters for sure. Then, I will start my next FanFiction, which I also have planned out. I want to give a Shout-Out to SeddieJathanFan and her extended family, and congratulations for adding a baby girl in her family. Click it, Read it, Review it. ~Bubbles137~**


	8. Chapter 8: Just Party 3

Chapter 8

**Hey Bubbles137 is back. I promised a friend that I would update 2 chapter on the weekend I get the computer back, so I am going to do that. Thanks for the reviews and adding me to favorites, I really appreciate it. I would do anything to not do my homework, so I am doing this too. Here is Chapter 8 hope you like it...**

Sam's POV

Bored.

Just one word can describe what I am feeling right now. Sure, out future selves are here, but all they do is talk to each other like we aren't even here, and that they are still in 2026, but they're not.

Everyone was talking to someone, except for Carly who is mopping and scrubbing up the lemonade mess. I would help, if it didn't require effort or moving, but I actually wouldn't help at all. I heard a loud-pitched scream that I didn't hear coming at all. I covered my ears as everyone else does the same. I turn around and see Skylar screaming, looking at something in her hand. She runs all the way to Sasha, still screaming, and puts the object right in her face.

"WHAT IS IT?" Sasha yelled over Skylar's scream

"Mom, you don't know what this is? It's Just Party 3" Skylar said in disbelief

"Oh yeah, I bought that a few weeks ago when it came out, because I really wanted to play it." said Carly as she stops scrubbing

"Don't you mean 'I' bought it" said Spencer pointing at himself with a shrug.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Carly said rolling her eyes

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Spencer said mimicking her

"Mom, can I please, please, please play it" she begged and used her puppy-dog eyes on her mother.

"It's not up to me. You have to ask younger Carly and your younger dad" she said pointing at Carly and Spencer. She turns around and uses her puppy-dog eyes at them.

"Awww, sure" said Carly

"Anything for my future daughter" said Spencer

"YAY" Skylar cheered and did a funny dance which make me chuckle a bit. **(A/N The dance Spencer made on iGot a Hot Room but she is holding the Just Party 3 box display)**

"The Wii is in the iCarly studio, so lets go up" Carly said getting of the floor and dusting herself off. Skylar ran up the stairs before anyone touched the first step.

_This is going to be fun and interesting..._

***In the iCarly studio***

Everyone was in the iCarly studio. Adults standing up and the kids sitting criss-crossed on the floor. Carly had 4 remotes to play. Skylar was ready. She put in Just Party 3 **(A/N This is just like Just Dance 3, just the name is different) **in and clicked on it on the monitor.

"Okay, I don't want to do this alone and there are 3 more remotes, so who else wants to play?" Skylar asked everyone. Everyone looked away.

"Mom, join me" Skylar commanded and wiggling another remote around.

"I can't sweetie" said Sasha

"Why?" Skylar asked

" 'Cause I'm old" said Sasha

"Your not old" said Skylar, shaking her head no.

"Yes she is" said older Spencer

Sasha hit him on his shoulder.

"Hey, if I'm old, your old" he explained with a shrug and rubbing his shoulder. She just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I will pick. Since, this is Aunt Carly's game, I want her to play with me" Skylar said

"Which one?" asked both Carlies in unison

"Both, and there's one remote, so does anyone else want to play?" Skylar asked as both Carlies grabbed a remote, turned it on and put the safety strap on. No one said anything 'til...

"Sam does" said older Freddie

We both turn around and say "Dude" at the same time, but she slapped him in the gut.

"Yeah, do you want to play?" Skylar said with her cute puppy-dog eyes

"I would love to-" said older me but was interrupted

"YAY" Skylar cheered

"But I can't" older me said pointing at her

"Awww, why?" Skylar said sadly

"I am recently with child" older me said pointing to her stomach

"Oh yeah, how about you younger Sam, would you like to play?" she said hopefully. She did her puppy-dog eyes and it was like I was so distracted by her cuteness, that I didn't know what I was saying so...

"Oh, what the heck, sure" I said with a shrug and a smile

"ECKK! Come on then" she said happily

I grabbed the last remote and turned it on. It was Skylar, me, Carly, and older Carly in that order. We scrolled down all the songs and heard a little bit of each one. Everyone else was watching and waiting for us to pick a song, and dance.

"Your can pick the song Sam, I just can't choose which one to do first" said Skylar with her hands on her cheeks I grab my remote and scroll down to all the songs again. I want to pick a song that all 4 of us can play. I look around to find a hint on what song I should do and my eyes land on Freddie.

_Freddie._

He was looking at the floor and kicking his feet a bit. I thought I heard a song earlier that could give him a message about what I want, Now, I know what song I want. I click on the song 'Baby One More Time' by the Girly Team. There were 4 cheerleaders and we all picked one. Older Carly got the green one, Carly clicked the blue, Skylar had red, so I picked the purple Cheerleader. Then we started playing.

**(A/N If you haven't played Just Dance 3, and want to know what they are doing, go to and type in 'Just Dance 3 - The Girly Team "Baby One More Time" - Xbox Kinect' by chatgrimreaper start at the 0:50 second mark then come back and check it out later.)**

_Oh baby baby_

_Oh baby baby_

_Oh baby baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right?_

_Oh baby baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're outta sight_

_Show me_

_How you want it to be_

_Tell me baby_

_'Cause I need to know now_

_Oh because _

_My loneliness _

_Is killin' me_

_I must confess_

_I still believe_

_When I'm not with you_

_I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_HIt me baby one more time_

_Oh baby baby_

_The reason I breathe is you_

_Boy you got me blinded_

_Oh pretty baby_

_There's nothing that _

_I would not do_

_Not it's not the way I planned it_

_Show me_

_How you want it to be_

_Tell me baby_

_'Cause I need to know now_

_Oh because_

_My loneliness_

_Is killin' me_

_I must confess_

_I still believe_

_When I'm not with you_

_I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby baby_

_Oh baby baby_

_Oh baby baby_

_How was I suppose to know_

_Oh pretty baby_

_I shouldn't have_

_Let you go_

_I must confess_

_That me loneliness_

_Is killing me now_

_Don't you know_

_I still believe?_

_That you will be here_

_And give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_My loneliness_

_Is killing me_

_I must confess _

_I still believe_

_When I'm not with you_

_I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_I must confess_

_That my loneliness_

_Is killing me now_

_Don't you know_

_I still believe?_

_That you will be here_

_And give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

When we finished, we were a bit sweaty but cheering too. Older Carly got 6982 points, Skylar has 8119 points, Carly has 9528 points, and I had 10239 points.

_High score baby._

Everyone was clapping except for one person...

Freddie.

All he did was look at me with a mixed emotion face. I think I saw shocked, thinking, hopeful, love, lust, guilt and other emotion. Why is he feeling lust and guilt?

We lock eyes for a few seconds them I looked away first.

"Hey, it's getting late, how about we start making dinner" I suggested trying not to look back at Freddie.

"But it's only 5 p.m." replied Carly looking at her phone.

"Exactly, now what's your point" I said to her. Everyone chuckled and I ran downstairs trying not to bump into Freddie. I can still feel his eyes on me while I exit the room and run down the stairs.

_Oh, I hope he got the message, but something tells me, he did._

**Hope you enjoyed it. I also have Chapter 9 done, but that is like my longest chapter so far. I will give you the title on the next chapter, and you can maybe guess what will happen. The title on Chapter 9 is called Delicious Dinner/ Disaster Dinner. I will update soon. Click it, Read it, Review it. ~Bubbles137~**


	9. Chapter 9: Disaster Dinner

Chapter 9

**Hey Bubbles137 here. I have been really busy with homework, school, boxes and others. Thanks for the reviews.**

Freddie's POV

While the kids are playing, and the adults are cooking up dinner. I just sat in a chair staring off into space; thinking.

_Does she mean it? Does she still want me? Does she want me back? Is she waiting for me to make a move? She really didn't want to break-up?_

So many questions that were running through my head, still unanswered. If she does want me back, why didn't she just say so instead of doing it by song. All I know is that she wants me back, and I am going to get her back.

I look over at the kitchen to see Spencer cooking spaghetti tacos with his older self, older Carly making chicken, and older Sam was making ham.

I saw older me make his way to the kitchen. He put his arms around older Sam and was rubbing her stomach a bit.

"Freddie, stop, I'm cooking" she said trying to get his arms off her. He did nothing, and continued rubbing her stomach.

"Freddie, seriously stop it" she said annoyed and louder. Once again, he did nothing and continued.

"Freddie, stop it or I will shove this knife down you throat!" yelled older Sam threatening a knife at older me. He quickly took his arms off of her. He started back away slowly as she still is holding the knife in his direction. He turned around and walked to the living room.

"Hormones" I heard him mumble

Dinner was almost ready, but when it was they called us all in.

"Dinner Time!" yelled older Carly to everyone. Everyone dropped whatever they were doing and ran to the dining room.

There was enough food for everyone to have 2 spaghetti tacos, 1 or 2 slices of ham, and a piece of chicken.

Everyone grabbed a plate, and add the food they wanted. I wasn't surprised when I saw Sam, older Sam, Aly, and Cal attacked the ham first. Once everyone got their food, everyone went to a seat because the table was small, we sat anywhere. Everyone moaned, or looked pleased.

"This is delicious" moaned Stephen

"I agree with big bro here" said Skylar

"Uh huh" said the triplets in agreement

"Oh, and great ham mom, you always make the best ham" complemented Aly

"Of course I do" said older Sam with a slight laugh

"Man, this is so good, I could just -" said Cal, but was interrupted by something hitting his head and dropping on his plate. He rubs his head and looks down on his plate to see a piece of carrot on it.

"AHHH!" he pushed his plate away and fell off his seat. He looked around to see who threw it. His eyes landed on the one, and only...

_Allison Benson._

She was high-fiving Skylar, who was right behind her, and laughing

"Oh, so that's how it is" he said with anger in his voice. He grabbed a handful of spaghetti and was ready to aim at Aly. He started to throw it at Aly, but she turned around justin time to see him aiming at her. She ducked just in time, but the spaghetti hit Skylar, who was still laughing. She stopped laughing and glared at Cal.

"Oh my god Skylar, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Cal tried to apologize but didn't finish his sentence because Skylar threw a chicken leg at him, which he ducked and it hit older Spencer.

"I am so sorry dad, Cal threw some spaghetti at me and I was just trying to get some payback" Skylar apologized. Aly was laughing until something hit her left eye.

"Ow." she said covering her left eye with her hand. "Who threw a crayon at me?" she said with anger and holding up a blue crayon. She looked around with one eye and found Gabe laughing and pointing at her.

"You think that's funny, I'll show you what's funny" said Aly throwing spaghetti at Gabe, but hit both Gloria and Gabriela, who were side by side. They looked at each other and Gabriela took her both of her small hands and took 2 small handfuls of spaghetti, and threw it. She was so small and young, that I bet she didn't know which direction east was from west, so she purposely threw it at older me.

"That was for making her" Gloria and Gabriela said at the same time, pointing at him, and having an anger face on, even with half of each others face covered with spaghetti.

"Wait, how do you now they 'made' her?" asked older Carly, putting quotation marks around made and pointing at older Sam and I then Aly.

"Come on mom, we're not stupid, we're only 4" said Gabriela holding up 5 fingers. Gloria caught this and puts Gabriela's thumb down to make 4 fingers. _Smart girl. _Then, Gabriela wiggled her fingers after Gloria corrected her.

"Yeah, and you can't blame me or Sam for being so damn sexy!" said older me to Gloria and Gabriela.

"FREDDIE!" older Sam yelled and slapped him with a slice of ham. She must have slapped him hard because he fell right off his seat. I could feel a blush creeping its way up my cheeks. I look around and see older Sam blushing hard, and Sam just blushing at the sudden outburst.

I felt something hit the back of my head. It was a piece of chicken. I look around to see who could have threw ti and I see Sam acting all innocent, whistling and trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Oh, it's on" I mumble. I grab some ham and throw it at her but she moved her body one step to her left and I hit Carly. Carly glared at me and threw some spaghetti which hit Gibby. That was a turn off. Gibby hit Sasha, who threw a taco at Stephen. That was when we all heard...

"FOOD FIGHT!" screamed Aly.

At that point, all the kids grabbed all the food they could grab and threw it at each other. Some even threw it at the adults. I saw Gabriela, Gloria, Gabe, Aly, Cal, Skylar, Stephen throwing food at everyone. The adults and Carly are trying not to get hit and yelling at their kids to stop. Older me was still unconscious on the floor. I saw Sam also throwing food at everyone and she was laughing and having fun and enjoying the food fight.

I love her laugh. She always had a good arm in throwing. There was spaghetti sauce in her hair, so it make it look like ti was on fire in some layers. She was almost covered in food and sauce, but she still looked beautiful.

_I might get in trouble by mom later, but she's worth it. _

I grabbed some food and throw it at her to get her attention, and it hits her hip. She turned around to find me smirking at her. She had a surprised look on her face before she started smirking back. She grabbed a hard shelled spaghetti taco and threw it right at my face. She laughed.

_This is war!_

Kids kept throwing, adults were grabbing pots and pans for protection, also throwing a few things once in a while. Older me still unconscious on the floor. Sam and I laughing and throwing food at each other.

I was hiding behind the counter, when I saw Gabe jump on top of the table and stand on it. He did an evil laugh with his hands in the air waiting for the lightning to struck. While he was doing this, he got hit by a spaghetti taco on his cheek, and he fell right on the rest of the spaghetti tacos on the plate.

"Nooo, not the tacos" cried Spencer

I laugh and looked around and notice that a particular blond-headed demon was gone. I was a bit confused, she was there a minute ago. I was about to turn around, but something or someone tackled me to the ground first. I looked at who tackled me, and of course, it was Sam.

"Gotcha" she whispered in my ear with her hot breath. I shivered. Her hair tickled my face. She was sitting on top of me with one leg on each side of me in a straddling position. She also had her hands on my wrist, pinning me to the ground.

She lifted her head a bit, so we were making eye contact. Brown-eyes connected with blue-eyes. Blue connected to brown. I looked at her lips and see that they are still soft, pink, and plump like always. I lick my lips._ Man, you don't know how bad I want to kiss this chick. _I lift me eyes up to make eyes contact again, but she was also looking at my lips She brings her eyes back up, and we are aback to eye contact. She lowers her head, I lift mine. We were an inch away from kissing when spaghetti and taco shells started hitting us.

We back away fast and blush crimson red. _Damn it, so close..._

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" I mumbled to myself

"STOP IT!" we all heard, we turned and saw Sasha and Carly who yelled that at the same time.

"Please stop, first the lemonade, now dinner. If you guys must know, I have to clean this mess that you all made, and I will tell you one thing. I don't like cleaning very much" said Carly

"Now apologize" commanded Sasha

"We're sorry" sadi the kids

"Good, now help Carly clean this mess up" ordered Sasha

"But-" said the kids

"CLEAN" yelled Sasha

The kids started to clean. Aly was funny to watch because al she did was look around, shrugged, and threw all the food that was on the tables, island, and counter on the floor, but she would eat a little something once on a while.

Older me woke up and I am surprised how he missed everything. He stood up and shook his head. Then rubbed the his cheek then the back of his head.

"Ow, what happened?" said older me

I saw older Sam's eyes widen. She turns around and started acting like nothing happened.

"Hey hon, how do you feel?" she said with fake sweetness.

"Like I was slapped with a piece of ham" older me replied

"I wonder why you feel that why?" older Sam said trying not to laugh

"Yeah, and were your wearing that when we first came?" older me questioned her about her blue sundress.

"Oh brother, it's worse that I thought" she mumbled

The Gibsons and Shays said their goodnights to the Bensons. The funny thing is that we are still covered in food and our clothe are stained.

"We'll come back tomorrow to pick you guys up, and say our final goodbyes to younger us, okay?" said older Carly to older Sam.

"Okay, we'll be ready when you come and everything is planned and fine" replied older Sam.

"Fine, come on guys, we got to go to the hotel and find out your punishment." said older Carly to the triplets.

"Okay, but I taste good mommy" said Gabe licking his wrist.

"Uh huh" said Gabriela and Gloria in agreement. There were licking their fingers.

"Of course you do" said older Carly "Come on Gibby, it 's time to go" said older Carly to older Gibby.

"I'm coming" said older Gibby putting his arm around older Carly and kissed her on the lips. She leans her head on his shoulder, and walked with their arms around each other. I look at Carly and see her look in awe and the triplets and her future family.

"You know, the kids have a point, we do taste good" said Skylar licking her arm.

"Yeah, well don't go biting your arm off" said older Spencer with a chuckle.

"I'll try" Skylar replied with a smirk

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow" said older me, pushing everyone out the door. I look at Aly and see her slowly bringing her hand up to her mouth; ready to taste it. Cal, who was right next to her, slapped her hand away from her mouth before she reached it. She looked back up and had a blank expression on her face.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow" said older Sam

"Bye" they all said in unison.

Once they closed the door, they turned around slowly to face their children. Cal was trying not to make eye contact, and was looking at everything like a kid who got a huge, rainbow colored lollipop for the first time. Aly was looking at her parents straight in the eyes; smiling.

"Okay, I just want to say that was the best dinner, I have ever been too" said Aly still smiling. cal did a face-palm.

Everyone else in the room rolled their eyes and older Sam and older I said one word to them:

"Grounded" they said in unison

Aly put a finger up at them and had her mouth open to fight back, but put her finger back down and signed.

"There's no use to argue with you" Aly said looking down and shaking her head no.

"Yeah right, there isn't" said older Sam

"Go upstairs and get ready for bed. Take the backpack, get your pajamas out and put them on, brush your teeth and go to the guest bedroom on the second floor, and Aly use your own toothbrush, seriously, I don't want to hear any complains saying how their toothbrushes taste weird" ordered older me.

They grabbed the black backpack, and went upstairs. Aly turned around on the second step and looked at her father.

"Too late" Aly said with a smirk. Aly and Cal ran upstairs laughing.

"Oh god, please help us" mumbles older Sam

"Is it okay if we use the guest bedroom? Sorry, I didn't have your permission" asked older me.

"It's okay, and sure you can use it" replied Carly

They started walking to the stairs; older Sam in front and older me right behind her. Older Sam turned around and looked at him with a confused face on.

"What are you doing?" she questioned

"I'm going to the guest bedroom" older me said pointing up the stairs

"Uh, no your not, your sleeping on the couch for what you did earlier, don't you remember?" asked older Sam

"No" older me said. Older Sam gave him a 'You Better Remember or I Will Kill You' look. "Come on Sam, it was an accident" older me complained.

"I don't care. You. Couch. Here. Tonight." she said in a strict voice.

"But-" he said but was interrupted by her walking away, and going upstairs with the sound of super loud, monster-like steps echoing behind her.

"Please Sammy, let me stay in the guest bedroom, I'll be your best buddy" Older me said with puppy-dog eyes and a baby voice.

"No, and don't use that one me, the last time you called me Sammy, I ended up pregnant" she yelled from the doorway of the guest bedroom.

"That was like 2 month ago" he yelled back with his hands in the air.

"Exactly" she yelled back then slammed the door so hard, that japan and Haiti had another earthquake. Older me groaned in ferocious. Older Sam opened the door again and threw a pillow and a blanket at him; which hit his face, and slammed the door again.

"Oh, come on" he me picked up the pillow and blanket and walked slowly to the couch with his hands on his face and sighed.

"Is it okay if I sleep on the couch?" he asked Carly sitting up.

"Sure" Carly said uncertainly

"Thanks" he mumbles

"Well, I got to go, my mom is probably making dinner" said Sam

"No, I didn't and I am still hungry" said Gibby and rubbing his stomach.

"Okay, bye Gib" said Spencer

"See you later" said Sam and I in unison

"Bye everyone. Bye Carly" said Gibby dreamily

"Bye Gibby" said Carly also in a dreamy way.

_Those 2 are going to get together before Sam and I. _

_Sam._

"Hey Sam, are you staying tonight?" asked Carly turning to Sam

"Of course I am" replied Sam like it was obvious.

"Um, I also got to go, before my mom has a spasm attack" I said

"Bye Freddie" Spencer, Carly, and Sam said in unison. I also heard older me mumble something.

Then, I left. I might come back later to talk to Sam or something I just really need to see her, and talk to her about everything and a few others things we need to sort, but there is one thing for sure.

"I want Sam back. she wants me back and I am going to get her back, even if it the last thing I do tonight. If I don't die first from waking her up" I mumbled to myself with my eyebrows up, and walking into my apartment.

**Here is Chapter 9. I am still working on Chapter 10, and when I am finished I will update it, so it might be next weekend or so. Please review. Tell your friends, family, hobos that would break into any house to read it, prisoner. and everyone. Click it, Read it, Review it... ~Bubbles137~**


	10. Chapter 10:Our usual midnight talksnack

Chapter 10

**Hey Bubbles137 here. So, I was fighting with one of my best friend ( SwissCh0c0late ) and a few other friends about Seddie vs. Creddie and they voted for Creddie and I was so mad at them, but we all know that Seddie is WAY better! It is also not my choose to make them choose Creddie, but Seddie is 3000% better. I know I have also been updating really fast, well, I just love this story and review really let me update fast. So hope you enjoy.**

Future Freddie's POV

Man, I have slept on the couch a ton of times when I was in trouble, but this is absolutely torture. I only slept for 1 hour before the tossing and turning came to my station. I rest my head on a pillow and looked up at the ceiling. I close my eyes again and listen; it was peaceful until I heard something that sounded like an animal eating. My mind old goes to 3 people.

_Aly, younger Sam, or my wife Sam._

I sat up straight and head straight towards the kitchen. The lights were dim and I could only see blonde curls that goes to the waist. Aly's hair went to her shoulders, so it can't be her. Younger Sam's hair went to her armpit, so there is only one person left.

I walk up behind her and cover her eyes. I was about to whisper something sexy in her ear, but she stopped me by elbowing me in the stomach. I groaned and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god honey, why did you do that? You know not to sneak up on me; so why do you do it?" she whisper-yelled at me.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking with my stupid mind" I said clustering my stomach.

"You're mind is not stupid, but you might be" she said helping me up off the ground.

"What are you doing up?" I asked her. She is usually in a deep sleep right now. One time, we were in the middle of an earthquake, and Sam and Aly were sleeping like little angels. While, Cal and I were under our dining room table; hugging, crying, rocking back and forward, praying, and saying our final goodbyes. Which was a waste of time actually.

"Just couldn't sleep" she said. She was wearing a blue loose T-Shirt with white fuzzy pajama pants. She also had out Fig Newters and a bowl of milk. Yeah, a bowl of milk. We usually do this in our midnight talks, we have once in a while.

"Well, since we are both here, want to talk?" I asked taking a Fig Newter. _These are some good cookies._

"Is there something to talk about?" she asked looking at the milk.

"No, but to waste some time, we could just talk" I said

"Oh well, I was just thinking" she said with her thinking face on and staring out into space.

"Thinking about what?" I asked her. I heard foot-steps coming down the stairs and the front door opening and closing, but I really didn't think anything about it.

" You know, the past, present, our near future" she replied. She doesn't act like this most of the time, only when we talk alone.

"And why is that on your mind?" I asked her. I really like times like this. It's like our confession time, but we really have nothing to discuss.

"I am not going to lie to you Freddie because I love you with all my heart and I trust you with all my life" she started while looking at her hands.

"Just let it out, it's just us and you can trust me as much as I trust you" I said softly to her.

"It's just that, ever since we broke up and before we got back together. I would cry on every Saturday at midnight, and you know I don't cry a lot, but you changed that and me. I never wanted to break-up, but I thought it was best for us. So, I cried and cried my small, broken heart every Saturday for almost 4 months. 4 months Freddie. What happened if I never kissed you at the lock-in, or when you kissed me at Troubled Waters or if we never broke up or got together or if cousin Derek never came. Freddie, there are so many things that happened that if it never happened we wouldn't be here right now, and it almost scares me" she cried with tears running down here cheeks.

I embrace her in a hug, and she cries on my shoulder. Then it got me thinking, what if all those things really never happened. I can't live without Sam, she's my life, my whole world. She gave me 2 beautiful kids and another on the way. We had so many adventures and family vacations together, and I still remember them because Sam was there. Lots of people didn't think we would last or that we belonged together, but we didn't listen to them because we knew it wasn't true. Now look at us.

"Hey, hey, hey, why you crying now? Don't cry over that" I said to her rubbing her back.

"Oh, it's not me, it's the hormones, I always cry because of the hormones" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Sam, look at me" I said to her softly. I put my hand on her chin to make her look at me. She tries to look away, but she just looked at me with puffy, red eyes. "I love you sooo much, and I can't see my life without you. You're thinking about what if that never happened, well it did happen, and we can't changing the past, but they can. I wouldn't change a thing about my life. I love you" I said to her straight in the eye.

"Awww, I love you too" she said with sweetness and having love in her eyes.

"And if you must know, you were all of my firsts in life" I said with a cocky grin

"Really? Tell me some of them and see if you and I can remember them" she commanded with a smile.

"You were my first kiss, first time, first girlfriend that lasted longer than a week, my first wife-" I listed

"And your only wife" she added

"My one and only" I restated

"Now, tell me something you love about me. You always have the best complements" she commanded

"Well, there are so much, I don't know where to start" I began. She giggled. "I love your small frame, your milky white skin, you blue sapphire eyes, you pearly white teeth, rosy red cheeks, your soft, pink lips, you golden hair, the sweet smell of that strawberry perfume I love so much, and the list goes on and on" I grinned at her and I could see her trying not to grin and hide her blush with her hair.

"That's very sweet Freddie" she giggled and intertwined our fingers together.

"Now tell me, what you love about me" I said to her.

"Oh, I don't have to say anything because there is nothing good about you" she said with a smirk

"Ouch, that hurt" I said

"It hurt, but it was the truth, and I speak the truth" she replied

"If you speak the truth, then tell me what you love about me" I said taking a bite out of a cookie.

"Okay, I love your upper body even though you are like 30, you can still rock that 6-pack, your dark-brown hair, chocolaty eyes, that 5-star platinum grin you always have when you see me, your minty breath, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla you always wear, the warm, fuzzy feeling you always give me and sooo much more" she confessed to me. Right now, I was smiling like an idiot.

"We should do this more often" I spoke

"'Maybe we should" she agreed, while feeding a cookie in my mouth.

"I love you" I said chewing on the cookie

"I love you too" she said. We kissed and it lasted about 5 seconds. She backed away with a delicious expression on her face.

"Mmm, you taste like cookies" she announced. We laughed and continued eating the cookies and dumping them in the milk.

_I love times like this. I love her._

Freddie's POV

We heard everything.

Yes, I said we and my we, I mean Sam and I. She was coming down the stairs when I picked the lock and open the door. I learned now to pick locks when I was dating Sam. We were behind the counter with our eyes over the counter looking at them; ducking.

We heard everything from the 'What Ifs' to the crying, then the comfort to the confession and finally the 'I love you' and kiss.

They were true. They were all true. Everything older me said to older Sam, was all true. I even love all those things about her now. My train of thought was interrupted by someone tapping on my shoulder. Sam and I turned around to see Aly staring at us.

"What are you guys doing?" Aly asked

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" questioned Sam

"I got hungry" Aly said a little embarrassed

"Ah" was all we said

"What are they doing?" Aly asked

"Um, they're feeding each other cookies" I said pointing over the counter. Aly's eyes widened, and ran to the kitchen. Sam and I looked over the counter confused.

"Eat the cookies by yourself, and don't feed each other because I know where this leads to, and just to refresh your memories; mom is already pregnant, so no more of this, K?" warned Aly. Older Sam and older me just bowed their heads and nodded yes. "Good, now feed me a cookie" Aly commanded pointing at her mouth. They laughed and older me just a cooking in her mouth. Cal came down and yawned. His eyes widen at the cookies in happiness.

"Why didn't you guys tell me there were cookies? I would have woken up an hour ago." Cal said with a grin, and taking a cookie. We all laugh, but they didn't hear our laughs.

I felt a weight on my shoulder, and saw that Sam laid her head there. I smile and put an arm around her.

_Oh, did I mention that I got my girl back..._

**Here was Chapter 10. I have been noticing all of my mistakes and I really just laugh at them. My mistakes are caused my 1.) English is not my first language 2.) I type really fast 3.) I have a time limit on the computer 4.) and I am to lazy to double check, but I did on this chapter. I will try to update as fast as possible again. 2 more chapters then I am done. I really want to work on my next FanFiction, but I want to finish this first. I will do 2 FanFictions next and I promise you they will be amazing. Click it, Read it, Review it. ~Bubbles137~**


	11. Chapter 11:Our final goodbyes, I think?

Chapter 11

**Hey Bubbles137 is here. I want to thank you all for the reviews for chapter 10, I really love them. I couldn't wait any longer, I uploaded my 2nd FanFiction already. It is called iQuadruplets, it is and is going to be an amazing story. Hope you read it, and review it and like it. Here is chapter 11, hope you like it.**

Sam's POV

I woke up by the smell of bacon in the morning. I dash down the stairs from Carly's room and made my way down to the kitchen, where I saw older me making breakfast with older Freddie.

"Good morning" spoke older Freddie

"Where's the bacon? I smell bacon" I rambled on about bacon, where I found it right in front on me. "Never mind, I found it" I said starting to gobble down all the bacon. ALy and cal came running down the stairs looking really hungry.

"I smell bacon, I want bacon. I. NEED. IT" shouted Aly pulling on her father's collar.

Older me was wearing dark-blue jeans, a white shirt that says 'Don't Bother' in big black letters and black flats. Older Freddie was wearing black jeans, a blue Polo, and black Converse. Aly was wearing Girly Cow pajamas and Cal had on Galaxy Wars pajamas.

"Sorry kid, I ate it, it's gone" I tried to say still eating the bacon

"Calm down, I got more bacon, so don't freak out" said older me putting down a huge plate of bacon on the counter. All of our mouth started watering at the delicious, juicy food from the gods. We all looked at each other and grabbed and ate as much bacon as we can. When we were done, all that was left were crumbs, and that was just in 2 minutes.

"Freddie?" older me said more like a question then a statement.

"I'm on it" older Freddie replied and was already making another patch of bacon.

I turn around to go upstairs. I look at Carly and Spencer, who were sitting on the couch; Carly staring at me and Spencer watching Celebrities Underwater. Carly was wearing red pants, black and red shirt, black vest, and black boots. Spencer had on blue jeans, gray shirt, and gray Converse.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked them, while pointing at them.

"I don't know like 30 minutes or an hour ago" replied Spencer still looking at the TV.

"Okay then" I said looking at the stairs, them running up the stairs to change. I change into a dark purple shirt, dark-blue jeans, and my purple high-tops. I ran downstairs just as Cal and Aly ran upstairs. There were a ton of knocks from the door.

"IT'S OPEN" yelled older me. In came all of the future people.

"Sorry, we thought it would be fun to do that" explained older Spencer

"Yeah, and also annoying" mentioned older me.

Older Spencer was wearing a plain light-blue shirt, light-blue pants, and black Converse, Sasha had on a black maxi dress with black flats, it really made her look beautiful with her jet-black hair. Stephen had on a green plaid shirt, with blue jeans, and green Converse, Skylar had a yellow plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and yellow Converse.

_They must really like Converse, Maxi dresses, and plaid shirts/_

Older Gibby had on a white work shirt, khaki pants, and whit shoes. Older Carly had on a white blouse, gray skinny jeans, and gray and white high-heels. Gabe had on a green dinosaur shirt the says 'Mommy's little dino' in orange letters. Gloria had on a white dress with pink tights, white flats, and a white flowers in her hair, and Gabriela had on a pink dress with white tights, pink flats, and a pink flower in her hair.

"Why are you guys here early?" asked older Freddie

"Oh, it's because Skylar has a school art show to go to tonight so we decide maybe we should leave early, so she could go" explained Sasha. Skylar nodded in agreement.

"Okay, just wait for Freddie and Gibby, say your goodbyes, then you guys can leave for Skylar's art show" said Carly

"Oh, and younger dad, here is a little something we got you" said Stephen handing Spencer a Mal-Mart bag. Inside was a toothbrush?

"Thank you, I really needed a new one" said Spencer in awe

"Why did you need a new one?" asked older me

"Oh, it's because my toothbrush tasted like ham and little girl spit, I would know 'cause one time I bumped into a little girl and dropped her lollipop, so she attacked me and then spitted at me at the end of my beating, she was suppose to spit in my eyes but landed in my mouth" shuddered Spencer. I looked at older me and older Freddie and they were smirking, shaking their heads no, and trying not to laugh.

We heard footsteps come down the stairs and there stood Aly wearing light purple shirt, blue plaid skirt with black tights, and light purple Converse. Cal had on a black plaid shirt with black pants, and black Vans. Aly stares at everyone and then smiled to show all of her super white teeth.

"Okay, so I made bacon, does anyone want some, who is not Cal, Aly, Sam, or Sam?" asked older Freddie. I chuckled, as I heard a round of 'here' and 'I do' surrounded the room. Gibby comes in through the door. He stops and looks at Carly. Carly took a double-take and dropped the bacon she was eating, everyone looked at Carly and Gibby as they slowly started approaching each other. Once they were at least a foot away from each other, they both reached for each other and kiss.

We all heard around of cheering going around, then older Carly and older Gibby kissed, but he dipped her. Then, Spencer kissed Sasha, and older me and older Freddie started kissing. The kids were still cheering and looking around for something. Skylar grabbed a notebook, Stephen grabbed his phone and put on the Pak-Rat app on, Cal grabbed his 'Pear-honey' by what I over heard him say, which is his PearPad, Aly sneaked away a piece of bacon, Gloria took off the flower from her hair, Gabriela took off one of her shoes, and Gabe took off his shirt _Oh no, he must be starting the beginning of Gibbyhood. _They all started kissing their items, but Aly was kissing and eating hers.

"Am I the only one not kissing something or someone?" I questioned aloud. Someone grabbed my shoulders, turned me around, and kissed me hard. I was shocked at first that my eyes widen, but then I saw it was my BOYFRIEND_, _Freddie Benson.

Everyone pulled away and was breathing heavily, then we all started laughing.

"Okay, since everyone is here, and Skylar has to dress up for her art show, I think we should be leaving now" said older Spencer.

We all started saying our goodbyes.

"Goodbye, well not goodbye, if you know what I mean?" said older Spencer to me

"No, I don't" I replied a bit confused

"Well, we are your future selves, so you are not saying goodbye to us, you are saying goodbye to yourself, and you will see us in 15 years, I mean see yourself in 15 years, and you can not say goodbye to yourself, but you are saying goodbye to us now, but not 'goodbye' to us but yourself and you cannot disappear from yourself" explained older Spencer. Everyone listened to what he said and now everyone is confused. He is Spencer, so he makes almost everything confusing.

"Sooo, what are we suppose to say?" asked older Gibby

"I don't know, goodbye for now or it was nice seeing us?" older Spencer replied with a shrug.

"Oh dad, why do you always do this to us" said Skylar

"Do what?" he questioned

"Make us feel stupid, but also making yourself feel stupid" she replied

"Let's just say our goodbye for nows" said older Carly

Now, the adults said their goodbyes, then the kids.

"It was nice seeing you dad" said Stephen and Skylar in unison and hugging Spencer

"Aw, it was great seeing you too, Stephen and Skylar" replied Spencer hugging them back.

"Bye daddy, bye mommy" said the triplets in unison and hugging Gibby and Carly in a circle.

"I'm going to miss you" whispered Gibby

"Awww, I am going to miss you guys so much" cried Carly "Can I at least have one of them, or all if you can? I just love them so much and just can't let them go" asked Carly with tears running down her eyes.

"Maybe in 9 years or so" said older Carly with a smile. The triplets ran back to older Carly and hid behind them; giggling.

Then, Aly and Cal came to us, and stared at us. We had an awkward silence.

"It was great seeing you guys, it was amazing how life goes on" said Cal with a smirk.

"Yeah, I agree" said Freddie. They had a bro hug and pulled apart.

"It was great seeing you mom. You know I just noticed how must Cal looks like you, but has dad's hair and eyes, and I look like dad but just with your hair, I finally know where his good-looks come from" said Aly, looking back and forward from Freddie, to me, then to Cal. I just noticed that too. I think we all noticed that just. My breath hitched when she said mom. They switch places, so now Cal was in front of me and Aly in front of Freddie.

"I really enjoyed this. Mother/Son time, eating bacon, ham, food fight. We should do this more often, even though I am more of Momma's boy" Cal said with a smirk.

"Yeah, maybe we should, I will have that in mind for the future" I replied to him and hugged him.

"So, Freddie" said Aly rocking back and forward. We rolled our eyes, and Cal pushed her a bit.

"So dad, I just want to you to know that, I have always been a daddy's girl, and that I really enjoy all you do now, and the think we do for mom, and ourselves, always remember one thing: No matter how much this family gets you in trouble, because trust me in will, I will always love you. So take that in mind for the next time you ground me, or take away my ham. But I love you" said Aly hugging Freddie, and him kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, I will totally take that to heart" Freddie whispered. They backed away and went back to older me and older Freddie.

"Bye, have a great life, enjoy it while it last because your kids will take it away from you" said older Spencer. We all chuckled. They waved their goodbyes and said their round of 'goodbye for now' and left.

When the door closed shut. We all let out a breath we all did not know we were holding. We slowly walk to the couch as Spencer walked to the recliner chair and dropped on it. We all closed our eyes for a minute before the door open again. Aly ran inside, went to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and took something out.

"You got it?" asked older me from the doorway

"Got it" Aly replied, while running back outside to the hallway, with MY whole ham in her arms.

"Thanks for the gift, bye" said older me quickly and closing the door quickly and load.

"They 'stole' my ham" I said disappoint and shocked.

"Don't worry cuteness, I will buy you another one" said Freddie putting his arm around me.

"Awww, thanks sweetie" I thanked him then kissed him.

"So, what we do now?" asked Spencer

"You want to the Groovy Smoothie?" suggested Carly

"Sure, I could go for a drink" I replied standing up and everyone else does the same.

"We could all go for a drink, after this weekend" said Gibby

We all nodded it agreement, and headed out the door. I have to admit I will miss our future selves, but we will never forget them. I mean me, no them as me. Oh never mind, you know what I mean...

**That was Chapter 11, don't worry it is not the final chapter, I have one more, then an extra one, for thanking a few people. Please read iQuadruplets, it is going to be amazing, and great, hope you like this story, this chapter, and iQuadruplets if you want to or have the chance to read it. Click it, Read it, Review it! ~Bubbles137~**


	12. Chapter 12:Here we go again!

Chapter 12

**Hey Bubbles137 is amazing! oh and back! I am sorry to inform you, but this is the LAST chapter to this story. D: I know, but every good story must come to an end. Hey, but I have more stories going up. I already posted my 2nd story called iQuadruplets, and I hope you read it, like it, review it. Ooo, that good, I might use it. Hope you like this chapter...**

Freddie's POV

So, Everything that they told us, yeah, it came true. Sam's cousin, Derek came, but to mess with me, she told him to change his name to William to get me jealous, which did. Okay, so Spencer met Sasha again at Mal-Mart when she was playing Pak-Rat at the arcade there. Carly and Gibby got their triplets, and are very happy, and Sam and I got what we wanted, our jobs, the kids, everything we wished for.

Now, here we were entering Bushwell Plaza, seeing a sleeping Lewbert. We went inside the elevator and pressed the button to the 8th floor.

"Okay, how about we go in there and tie them up to chairs, then tell them?" suggested Sam. I roll my eyes,and cross my arms.

"We are not doing that, they didn't do that to us when we were younger." said Carly.

"They might have not done that, but she was thinking it" mumbled Sam.

"Guy, I'm nervous" said Carly rubbing her arms a bit.

"Don't be nervous, Carls" I said trying to comfort her.

"Man, I wish Gibby was here, he always knows what to do when I'm nervous" Carly said with a sigh.

"Yeah, don't we all" mumbled Sam sarcasticly

"I have one question to ask you guys" said Carly nervously

"What is it Carls?" Sam and I said in unison

"Should we be doing this?" asked Carly nervously

"We're doing it, gosh, don't go crazy over it" replied Sam

"Yeah, don't go crazy, you're already crazy enough" I mumbled.

Carly just hit me in the gut. I didn't think she would actually hear that.

"I heard that" Carly scold

"Should we knock or wait for the others because I could really go for some meat right now" whined Sam rubbing her stomach. Oh yeah, she's eating for 2 now.

"Here, I was saving this for later, but you really need it now" I said taking out a Ziploc bag of ribs that I had in our backpack.

I saw Sam's eyes light up like New York, when she saw the bag.

"Thank you, hon" Sam yelled while trying to take the bag away from me.

I pull it away and pucker my lips for a sweet kiss. She kissed me hard, and took the bag away from me. I started to feel light headed when the kiss ended.

"Can we please wait for the others, I don't want to do this without them" begged Carly with a slight nervous voice.

"I really don't care, I got what I wanted" replied Sam, starting to eat her ribs. I roll my eyes.

"Sure, we can wait, but we have to act normal when we walk in there, okay, we don't want them getting suspicious" I said

"Trust me, once we walk through those doors, they will start getting suspicious" replied Sam.

"Your probably right" said Carly

The elevator dinged, and we got off the elevator, and walked all the way to apartment 8=C and stand there for about 2 minutes before Sam groaned.

"I can't take it anymore" complained Sam. She knocked on the door a few time.

"Sam, NO" Carly and I whispered yelled. We wanted to run but it was to late. We saw a younger version of Carly answer the door, and we saw everyone else at the living room.

"Hello" said younger Carly

Carly started laughing nervously. I rolled my eyes.

_Oh no, here we go again!_

**It's over. iFuture Selves is finished, but don't worry I am not. I have iQuadruplets that I am working on, and I am getting so many ideas for that story. My 3rd story will start when I get my laptop, which will be at Christmas. :( Hope you enjoyed my story, and enjoy reading my future stories too. Read it, LIke it Review it! (Told you I'll use it. Read iQuadruplets, should update that story soon) ~Bubbles137~**


End file.
